The start of something beautiful
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: This is a rewrite of my 2012 story "Two hearts becoming one" which I've posted on deviantART. I didn't really like it that much and I've wanted to rewrite it for a while now. This is about how Flim and my OC Evangeline met and eventually became a couple. The cover image was drawn by me.


It was another normal, beautiful day in Ponyville. But for two ponies it would be the one to change their lives forever..

One of the two was a stallion with a light yellow coat. He had a certain glint in the corner of his eye. His name was Flim, and he was just on the road with his twin brother, Flam. They were on their way to Ponyville.

And then there was a light blue alicorn princess who went by the name Evangeline. She was the princess of spring, and was also visiting Ponyville on this very day. It was the first day of the cider season and she waited to taste the famous Apple family cider.

As the Flim Flam brothers arrived to the Apple family farm, they were met with a huge crowd of ponies, some happy and some very grumpy because the Apples had just run out of cider. One of the ponies stood out of the rest even though it wasn't her number one intention. Princess Evangeline was well known in Ponyville because she regularly stopped by for a visit. So as the crowd saw her, everypony bowed in front of her. And this sudden change caught Flim's attention. As he heard other ponies talking about a princess, he asked in a slight amazement:

"You're a princess?"

And then he also bowed, causing a slight blush to appear on Evangeline's cheeks. Then Flim felt his brother nudge his side so he said:

"I've got a show to carry out here, but I'll talk to you later, sweetie!"

With that he jumped back next to Flam. Soon they started to sing, and it didn't take too long for the other ponies to join in, Evangeline included.

The catchy song went on and everypony was soon singing along. Flim and his brother certainly were the center of attention, and the former sang to the audience:

"What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day. I know she does!"

He pointed at Evangeline, quickly smiled at her and then pounced elsewhere.

"So does he!"

The show went on, but Flim couldn't get his mind off of that one mare.

The brothers had barely ended their song when Flim quickly grabbed two cups of cider and then galloped away before Flam had a chance to notice. Evangeline slipped away as well.

A little later they had found a secluded spot in which they talked a lot about their lives and got to know each other better. And the longer they talked, the better they understood something important. What they felt.. it was unlike anything else they'd felt before. Something bigger and more true. Something that they didn't want to let go.

Princess Luna had already raised the moon when Flim finally returned back to his brother.. who was not very happy.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!"

Flam spat his words right at Flim before the other one had a chance to talk.

"We were supposed to travel to another town hours ago! Where the hay have you been? With that alicorn that I saw you smiling at?"

Flim had no reason to deny it, so he just smiled with a stupid smile on his face. That did not please Flam at all.

"This is not like you! Don't tell me that you're going to change because of some stupid alicorn princess-"

"You don't talk of her like that!"

"Who you've never even SEEN before-"

"Listen to me, Flam. I'm DONE!"

Flim finally snapped and stomped the ground with his hoof to make himself clear.

"Oh, look who's the big stallion now!"

Flam taunted Flim with no remorse. They were both very frustrated with each other and their differing opinions.

"This is what we've always done, Flim!"

Flam said, causing Flim to look almost infuriated.

"Yeah, we don't know better because we've never tried! But what if I want to be something else? You might be older than me but it doesn't give you the right to keep making decisions for me. Because I might want to do other things than sing weirdly awesome and catchy songs for the rest of my life!"

Flim didn't even try to hold himself back, he was way too far gone with this. Even Flam was speechless for a little while. But it might not last too long.

"Flim-"

"NO! Stop putting words into my mouth, Flam! I've had fun, doing this thing that we do. But I also want to see the other sides of life, spice it up a little bit! And that's too bad if you don't understand that. I'm going to go back to her. And don't expect me to come back in a little while, until you've melted that ice cold heart of yours!"

As Flim said those final words, Flam's expression grew even more grim.

"Fine. Go,"

he spat the words out of his mouth.

"But don't think that I'm going to save you if something goes wrong."

"Good! Because I'm not going to need you or your help!"

And with that Flim spun around on his hind legs and galloped away without looking back. He was furious. He had for once found somepony who seemed to really like him the way he was. And if Flam wasn't going to understand that, it was too bad. He had the right to be happy the same was anypony else.


End file.
